My Immortal
by PhineasFlynns
Summary: Lilo sings about how she feels after Stitch left her 6 months ago


**My Immortal**

**disclaimer: i dont own lilo and stitch, or my immortal**

WHY WHY WHY WHY!? Why must this memory keep running through my mind. I loved him and he left me, he broke my heart, its been six months. I should be able to let him go. He is prolly happy where he is... unlike me. I miss him so much.

**FLASHBACK**

**"Stitch I have to tell you something... something important" I said, he looked at me and said **

**"What Lilo want to say?"**

**"Uhmm, I love you Stitch" I whispered**

**"Oh no, this naga good... naga good naga good naga good..." He said**

**I froze, and got the choking feeling in my throat, "What... what do you mean?" I asked him**

**"We are different species Lilo, weega naga googa geeka togabaga" He said (We arent good for eachother)**

**"Yes we are Stitch," I said, while the tears started running down my cheeks, "We are best friends, we do everything together, we agree about everything"**

**"Naga, meega naga googa geeka youga Lilo" He said (Im not good for you)**

**"Yes-" I started but he cut me off**

**"Naga, goodbye Lilo" He said, and he kissed my cheek, and ran out the window. I ran to the window and looked and he was getting in his ship and flying into the distance.**

**END FLASHBACK**

I layed on my bed crying, when a song describing my feelings came on, it was my immortal. I sniffled and sang along:

_I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears_  
_And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave_  
_Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real_  
_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_  
_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_  
_And I held your hand through all of these years_  
_But you still have all of me_

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light_  
_Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind_  
_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_  
_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real_  
_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_  
_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_  
_And I held your hand through all of these years_  
_But you still have all of me_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_  
_But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along_

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_  
_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_  
_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me, me, me_

When I finished singing Nani came up to my dome room and said "Uhhmm.. Lilo im not sure if this is a good time.. or idea but you have a visitor"

"Who?" I asked

"I think you should see for yourself" she said, and she left. I heard a light clicking above my head and then heard the voice that had hurt me, yet I have wanted to hear for so long

"Uhm.. Lilo.. im back" Stitch said.

"Why?" I asked, and tears continued running down my face.

"Stitch missed Lilo, his one true place is here with Lilo... I love you Lilo" He whispered.

I looked up and said "How do you know I havent moved on after you hurt me 6 months ago?"

A hurt look crossed his face and he said "Then if you have I will leave, if you want me to, and I see you do" and then he left the room

DOWNSTAIRS

STITCHS POV

Damn it! I hurt her too bad. I continued walking to the door when Nani stopped me and said "Well?" tears built up in my eyes and I said sadly "She hates me" And continued for the door. I opened it and ran out the door crying. I ran into the forest and climbed a tree and cried.

BACK AT THE HOUSE

LILOS POV

What have I done. Of course I love him. I have to go stop him before he leaves forever! I ran down the stairs and saw Nani on the couch. "Wheres Stitch?" I asked hurriedly

"He said you hated him and ran out the door crying. You really hurt him Lilo." She replied

"I know and I need to stop him before he leaves. I didnt mean to say that!!" I yelled and ran out the door.

"Stitch!!" I yelled, and I ran into the forest. After a few minutes of running I realized I was lost, but I still searched for Stitch "Where are you Stitch! I need to talk to you!" I yelled

I ran under a tree and he jumped out in front of me and said "What does Lilo want to say before Stitch leaves?"

I didnt answer, instead I launched myself towards him and hugged him tight. "I love you to Stitch. and im not letting you go anywhere" He smiled at me and I smiled back, and we walked home in the rain.

THE END


End file.
